middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Lakewood Drama Club Members
This page consists of characters who have been at Lakewood Middle School's drama club at any point during the series. Angela Thomas is the drama teacher and administrator of the club who has put together various plays and musicals for the students to star in. These are some of the students whom she had guided to stardom. Members *'Angela Thomas' - Ms. Thomas is the drama teacher at Lakewood Middle School. She teaches drama classes and runs all of Lakewood's drama productions. *'Trinity Bryant' - Trinity is in the same grade as the main characters and is friends with Eddie, Nathan, Maryann, Daphne, Chloe, and Zoe. *'Daphne Carson' - Daphne is an active member of the club. At first, she is very inactive in the club because her parents wanted her to focus on her academics instead, but as she gets older, she is more involved with the club and proves to be a good actress. *'Kevin Carney' - Kevin is two grades older than the main characters. In ''New Girls, ''he played Danny Zuko in Grease, ''the spring musical. *[[Maryann Chang|'Maryann Chang''' ]]- Maryann becomes a member of the drama club in ''New Girls. ''She likes to sing, and most of the roles that she gets involve singing. *'Toni Figueroa '- Toni is two years older than the main characters. She is friends with Logan, Maryann, and Maryann's sister, Melody. She is Afro-Cuban. *'Logan George' - Logan is a student who is two years older than the main characters. In ''New Girls, ''she plays Sandy Olsson in the spring musical, Grease. ''She is friends with Toni, Maryann, and Melody. *'Ryder Hensley''' - Ryder is a year older than the main characters. He is described as good-looking and quirky, and he earns the affection and attention of Daphne, Chloe, Maryann, and Lindsay Shapiro. He appears in ''Audition Anxiety. '' *'Nathan Luna '- Nathan is in the same grade as the main characters and is friends with Eddie, Trinity, Maryann, Daphne, Chloe, and Zoe. *'Eddie Olson' - Eddie has curly auburn hair and freckles. He is friends with Chloe and Maryann. In ''Dance Drama, ''he asks Chloe to the Farewell Dance, and she accepts. In ''The Summer Before High School, ''he throws a going-away party for Chloe when he overhears a conversation between her and Maryann that suggests that Chloe might be moving away. He attends summer acting classes with the girls. *'Brandi Santiago' - Brandi is a year older than the main characters. In ''New Girls, ''she plays Pink Lady Marty in the spring musical, Grease. '' *'Zoe Tucker''' - Zoe is in the same grade as the main characters and is friends with Eddie, Nathan, Maryann, Daphne, Chloe, and Trinity. *'Chloe Winters' - Chloe takes drama club very seriously. She is determined to get starring roles in all of the plays and works hard to achieve her goals. When she doesn't get the lead parts, she is, at first, very disappointed, but she gets over it and makes the most of the role that she has. Whenever she gets a role, she puts in a lot of hard work to perfect it and make sure that she is doing the best job she can. Former Members *[[Regina Daniels|'Regina Daniels' ]]- Regina joined the club in ''New Girls ''as part of the set-building crew. However, in ''Break a Leg, ''she quits the club to devote her time to art club. *'Arabella Wilson' - Arabella was in the drama club during her sixth grade year. However, in ''Break a Leg, ''she quits after taking three rigorous extracurricular activities at once and feeling overwhelmed by them. Category:Characters Category:Lakewood Students Category:Drama Students